


The Right Amount of Cinnamon

by dapatty



Series: Cinnamon Verse [1]
Category: Leverage, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: Kara Danvers can always be counted on to show up when you need pie the most or at least Kate is pretty sure that's her real superpower.





	The Right Amount of Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just watched the second episode of the Elseworlds crossover and I just want them to be bros. Bros who eat pie. And like, of course it's a Leverage crossover because this is me. 
> 
> Unbeta'd because my feelings were unwavering and I just really wanted to post this. <3

The familiar whoosh disturbed a few stray papers on Kate’s desk that she’d been looking at before she’d turned to look out over the city. Normally she was good about keeping everything tucked under a paperweight because you just never knew when a certain caped blonde would swoop in. 

Like now for instance and Kate couldn’t help but smile. Kara always seemed to know the exact moment to show up to save Kate from paperwork.

“Is there an actual universe hopping emergency or did you want me to tease you more about my tattoos?” Kate asked, turning her chair letting her smile turn coy as she got to see Kara blush.

“Not exactly,” Kara said, adjusting her glasses and crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Well, only that it’s apple season and I know from a very credible source that one of the best chef’s I know is making three different kinds of pies and tarts.”

“You’re kidding,” Kate frowned and tried not to let her eyes betray her delight that Kara hopped a universe because she had a pie craving. A pie craving that she thought she needed to share with Kate of all people. She would not be charmed by this bright enthusiasm regarding baked goods. She had shit to do like finalizing paperwork and vigilantism.

“I would never,” Kara blanched. “You should know by now that baked goods are one of the things I am most serious about across all the universes.”

“This better be the flakiest crust I’ve ever experienced, Danvers,” Kate gave a put upon sigh, capturing the last of her paperwork with a brick. 

“Oh it will be,” Kara smiled, nearly bouncy with excitement as she grabbed Kate’s leather jacket. 

“Are you going to bridal carry me again?” Kate whined. “I’m not some damsel like Lena Luther.”

“Would you prefer I carry you like a sack of potatoes,” Kara frowned. “Don’t say things like that about Lena.”

“Sorry, that was totally an unfair jab,” Kate said, hands up placatingly and Kara’s frown lessened.

“Apology accepted.” Kara’s frown lessened, but there was a glint of something in her eye and Kate suspected she was about to be in a fireman’s carry on a flight halfway across the county in about thirty seconds.

“I should actually ask her for CEO advice. You asked her on a date yet?” Kate asked and her world shifted and yep, that’s Kara’s very nice ass and the sound of wind and feeling of flying at super speed. Typical super human petty over reaction to feelings. Not that Kate had better coping mechanisms but she’s pretty good at compartmentalizing things and getting laid on the regular.

Minutes later they landed in an alley and Kara gently set Kate back on her feet looking prim. 

“Do you want another apology? Because I won’t be sorry about staring at your ass if you’re gonna fly me like that,” Kate said trying to leer but knowing some of it was lost to the impressive birds nest the flight had made of her hair. She tried to smooth it down as they made their way to the sidewalk beside a brew pub of all things.

Kara rolled her eyes, cheeks flushed from the flight and maybe a touch of embarrassment. The girl flustered so easily. She loved teasing her. 

“No, I’m aware of my assets, thanks,” Kara adjusted her glasses and smoothed out her coat. 

Kate couldn’t help but laugh and Kara smiled pleased as she opened the door to the pub.

“Kara, light of my life where have you been with yourself?” a tall black guy asked. “We’ve got so much pie that is not going to eat itself because somebody is a perfectionist.”

“Damnit Hardison, nobody wants subpar pie!” a very male and very familiar voice grumbled from the kitchen. 

“Oh, of course you know them,” Kate said, mostly to herself. 

“And hey friend of Kara’s who apparently at least knows us by rep,” Hardison crossed his arms across his chest as a lithe blonde slid up beside him and leaned into his space. 

The guy from the kitchen that Kate wasn’t surprised to see at all stomped out of the back, tossing a dish towel over one shoulder as he came to a stop behind the bar.

“Kane,” he said, lifting an eyebrow.

“Spencer,” Kate gave a nod. “Nice place you have here.”

“Oh this is one of your distinctive friends,” the blonde said whose name was Parker if Kate was remembering her research into the trio correctly. These three had done quite a lot to get noticed by some of the more lavish white collar underbelly Kate had to deal with on the Wayne Enterprise side of things. Kate felt like pointing them to some of the more obnoxious men she’s had to deal with actually. Men like that could always use being knocked down a few pegs at least financially. Pity she couldn’t hang them out of windows until they promised to change as Batgirl, but Kate knew what battles she could fight with the mask.

“Very distinctive,” Elliot said and gave a sigh. “Girl you sure know how to pick them,” he pointed at Kara and she gave that nervous snort laugh and started to deny who knows what.

“We get it,” Hardison gave Kara’s shoulder a pat. “Find a tiny badass and take them to food.”

“That is not what happened,” Eliot grumbled pulling out plates and putting slices of pie on each of them followed with a dollop of fresh whipped creme. 

Parker snorted and reached them all forks. “Sure babe,” she said giving Eliot a kiss on the cheek on her way by. “Now sit and eat. We can talk shop and gossip later. He’s made us wait twenty minutes for the pie to cool enough to eat. I’ve been tired of waiting for the last fifteen.”

“Oh that’s why I took the long way here,” Kara said.

“That was the long way?” Kate asked, incredulous.

“Yeah, you might have gotten to enjoy it more if you’d let me carry you the other way.” Kara said, gathering up a bit of pie and raking it though the cream to get a perfect bite. “The Rockies are quiet beautiful this time of year.”

“Oh I saw plenty,” Kate said, giving Kara a wink. Kara just shook her head, smiling. Kate took a bite of pie and moaned, “Spencer you did not learn to bake this good in the army.”

“Nope,” Eliot said, popping the ‘p’ just to be a smart ass. 

“It’s as good as Alfred’s,” Kate said, more to herself than anyone else. Somehow this pie, made by Spencer, tasted like a slice of home from childhood. Tasted like the feeling of the comfort of spending a quiet moment with someone who cared and didn’t ask you to be anything more than what you are with just the right amount of cinnamon. 

Eliot was still a goddamn artist to put all that in a pie. She couldn’t even find it in herself to be mad that he’d found his way to a little peace. Looking down the bar to Kara, who was trying to talk Eliot into ‘just giving her the rest of the pie she’s totally going to eat it right now come on’ while he held the pie out of reach, Kate thought that maybe she’s found a little peace too.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Right Amount of Cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113972) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)




End file.
